The Feel Good Story!
by chrisjericho4life
Summary: Ok, this was on another account but we moved it so um yea....dont read this if you dont have a sence of humor please.....ANNNNYWAAAYS...its about the hardys, kane, hurricane, and rey on halloween having a crazy adventure....so read!


Title: A feel Good story!

Disclaimer: Well.....I own, the Elvis Aliens, Nicole, Allison, the Hurra-Llama, K.C, and I soon hope to buy Jeff Hardy off Ebay....But Untill then, I don't own Matt, Jeff, Rey, and Kane.......

"God.. I hate talking to these stupid gitty girls." Jeff rolled his dazzling green eyes, furiously typing his answer to another one of Allison and Nicole's pointless questions.

"I wonder how they knew of my plans to go out as Lita.....Rey?" Matt strained to pull on one of Lita's baby tees....it ripped.

"Arrrriba!" Rey screamed. There was a silence. It was quickly interuppted by the annoying ring of MSN Messenger. KC was on. The room was filled with screams and terrified 'Arrrribas!' in mere seconds.

"Close it. CLOSE IT!" Matt screamed. "She's evil. EVIL!" He continued repeating his last words, then pulled his hair and screamed.

"I can't! It's frozen! Oh god NO! SHE'S TALKING!" Jeff screamed like a girl.

"Arrriba!" Rey hid in his Sunkist Orange Brand Crate.

"Wait! I got it! Oscar-o-shakes!" Jeff help up a glass of an odd mushy drink.

"It's the feel good drink." Both said in unison. Rey even popped out of his box and 'arriba'd in agreement. Then the two hurled it at the screen.

For a moment.. nothing happened. But as the oscar-o-ooze dripped, sparks emitted from eerie art that was Jeff's compter. It then exploded. Leaving a feel good mess.

".....so... wanna go work on our costumes?" Matt looked over at Jeff. 

"......sure!" Jeff smiled, flipped out of his chair and danced out of the room, into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Rey.." Matt knocked on Rey's box.

Rey jumped up and bit Matt's hand, hissing. "Arrrrrrrrriiiiiiiibbbaaaaa....." Then he picked up his box and strutted into the kicthen. Matt also exited, nursing his bitten hand.

Yet, in the lair of The Evil KC, not very mexican things were brewing.

"GODDDDDD.... why won't Jeff answer MEEEEE?" She nagged, typing something over and over again. "Rrrrrrr... SILENCE." She randomly screamed at the computer.

"She span in her chair, but her crushing weight made her collapse. After jiggling back to her feet, she sat down once again. Panting slightly.

"I'll get you, my pretties... and your little boxed chuvava, too! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" KC jiggled and wobbled. Then turned into the darkness.

By now, Halloween was here, and freaks were cool, so Matt, Jeff, Rey and... well... I suppose Kane, too, were out on the streets, trick-or-treating. Jeff was a tiger, Matt was Lita, Rey was...a....box.... and Kane was a sexgod. IMEANASHEEP. ANICECUDDLYSHEEP.

The trio plus one had a good haul. Especially Kane, he murdered a few people and stole their candy. 

"Arrrriba!" Rey smeared chocolate all over his face as he missed his mouth.

"Dang, guys.." Jeff looked in his plastic pumpkin with a smile. "We done good!" He shook it.

"Waugh." Kane murdered his fifth Austin Powers, jacking their candy in the process.

"I told you that you shouldn't have killed your wife. Then married that fifteen year old child. Then had twenty kids with her.." Matt immitated Lita best he could, trying to tuck in the belly he got from too many Oscar-o-shakes. (The feel good drink.)

"But she was so sweet... and had some sexy hair.." Kane smashed open the skull of a fifteen year old prissy in a kinky school girl costume. (And thank you, dear.)

"Arrrriba!" Rey dropped his candy and pointed.

"What!? What is it, boy!? Tacos!?" Matt asked.

"Arriba!" Rey pointed up to some lights that magically appeared in the sky.

"Oh GOD no. What is it!?" Jeff shielded his dazzling green eyes from the brightness. 

"Stick 'em up! Uh huh huh!" An odd, elvis-ish voice called out from a speaker.

"Yea! Uh huh huh! Stick 'em up!" Came another, deeper, elvis-ish voice.

In fear, Rey 'Arrriba'd, then hid in his box, but it was no use. Four glowing, green orbs of power shot out and hit them. They were all de-molicumlitatilized, and re-molicumlitatilized in four cages.

"OH GOD NO." Jeff screamed again like a girl and cried.

"God... this is totally going to RUIN my hair." Matt grumbled, then saw that he was in a grossly oversized cage, while Kane in one undersized. He was squished in un-naturally. "How do you do that, Glenn?"

Kane shrugged.. or... something. "It's a crappy attempt at a funny story by a fellow freak.... nothing has to make sense."

"SILENCE." KC's fat voice screamed. "E Jabba no Wonga.." She hissed and giggled. Then rolled out of the darkness.

"KC! My online stalker and almost arch nemisis! Uhm... hi?" Jeff waved.

"SILENCE ONCE MORE!" KC jiggled in her rage and took a sip of an immitation oscar-o-shake.

"Arriba!" Rey whimpered. 

"Now you will all be part of my collection... E jabba no wonga." KC cackled in her fat might.

It was that time that Hurricane riding on his Hurri-llama in Wonder Woman's clothes to save the day. "I'm here on my Hurri-llama to save the day!" 

Kane scratched his head and looked at Hurricane "Um...yea....I think thats kinda what the author implied.....Idiot"

Ignoring Kane, Hurricane proudly beamed. "Hurri-punch!" He then, jumped off the llama, and through a punch at KC's flab. It was merely absorbed by her fat. Hurricane blinked, and pulled a skelitalized hand from her folds of flab.

"MwaaaaaaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" KC shoved Hurricane out of the way, screaming at him. "You! You're nothing but a SUPERHERO!" She roared and wriggled in triumph.

"I'm more then a superhero... I'm a FREAK!" Hurricane dropped the fake hand and looked at the oscar-o-shake in his hand. (The feel good weapon of distruction) and threw it at KC.

Like the computer, nothing happened at first. But the awesome properties of the drink reacted with the Evil KC and made her explode into another fun and happy feel good mess.

The two Elvis Aliens looked at each other and said, "I think we sould get out of here, uh huh huh." And de-molicumlitatilized themselves back to their home planet.....the.....Elvis....Alien....Sidekick...planet...? 

Hurricane looked around confused, shrugged and said "You are what you eat!"

Rey popped out of his box and said "Arriba.....Dumbass!"

End

Please R&R


End file.
